


The One With the Bet

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava loses a bet to Sara, the terms of which states that the loser has to do whatever the winner says





	The One With the Bet

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @BlackIndiaInk for giving me the idea and to @Notabeautifullittlefool for betaing this for me, love ya both♥

“That jump should have been impossible!” Ava exclaims as Sara reaches for her wrist, messing around with the buttons on her time courier.

“You should know better than to bet against your girlfriend,” Sara counters with a shrug. She smirks as she finally gets the portal open and turns Ava around so her back is against it.

Ava shakes her head, opens her mouth as if to say something but closes it as Sara puts a firm hand on her shoulder, pushing her towards the newly opened portal.

“Time to pay up,” Sara says, voice dropping an octave as her eyes travel down Ava’s body. Ava swallows as they enter the portal, landing them in her bedroom.

“I don’t know why I ever agree to your bets.” Ava cups Sara’s face and pulls her into a kiss as she hears the sound of the portal closing behind Sara’s back. 

Sara allows it for a moment before she pulls back from Ava and drops down on the edge of the bed. “Strip,” she says, biting her lip as she thinks of what she’s going to do to Ava - the terms of their bet stating the winner can do whatever they want to the loser.

Ava sighs and starts methodically undressing, first unbuttoning her blazer and neatly removing it, then her shirt, then her boots, and then her pants. They way she does it, all function, no added sensuality - nothing like what Sara does when she undresses for Ava - shouldn’t turn Sara on, but somehow it’s the most enticing thing in the world.

“All of it,” Sara says, looking pointedly at where Ava’s breasts are still being trapped by her plain bra.

Ava reaches behind her back and Sara watches, completely enraptured, as the bra slides down her arms and her breasts spill out. Ava puts it neatly with her other clothes before moving on to her panties. When she’s finally fully undressed Sara lifts a hand and beckons her over, pulling herself a little more onto the bed. Ava takes tentative steps towards the bed, hands moving at her sides as if she wants to reach around herself, wants to hide away, still shy after all this time. Sara’s never been able to fathom why, she’s the most beautiful person Sara’s ever seen. Sara could spend hours just looking at her if it weren’t for other enjoyable things she could be doing to Ava’s naked body instead.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” The words roll easily off her tongue, voicing her thoughts before she’s even processed them. Ava smiles softly and looks down and to the side, as if she doesn’t quite believe Sara’s words. 

When she’s finally within reach Sara reaches out and grabs the back of Ava’s thighs, pulling her down onto her lap. She runs her hands up Ava’s back as Ava instinctively wraps her arms around her shoulders and looks down at her. When her hands reach Ava’s neck she moves one to cup her cheek, uses it to pull her down into a kiss. Ava relaxes against her, sighs into the kiss as Sara deepens it.

“You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, right?” Sara asks, resting her forehead against Ava’s.

“I know,” Ava smiles, rubbing her nose softly against Sara’s.

“Good,” Sara hums, placing a kiss on Ava’s jaw, before she proceeds to trail kisses down her neck. “And do you remember what you say if you want to stop?”

“Yes,” Ava breathes, throwing her head back to expose more of her neck. Sara pulls back an inch, her breath tickling Ava’s skin as she waits for Ava to actually say it. Ava sighs. “Legend,” she says, and Sara can’t hold back a giggle. She really can’t think of any bigger mood ruiner, and the word’s namesake is to blame for most interruptions to their nightly activities, so Sara thinks it’s quite fitting.

“I swear if you don’t continue just because you made me say it-”

“You’ll do what?” Sara asks, dragging her nails lightly down Ava’s back. Ava groans and pushes into the touch. Sara kisses her neck gently before she pulls back. “Lie down on your back,” she orders, removing her hands completely from Ava’s body. Ava whines at the loss but quickly gets off of Sara and lies properly down on the bed.

Sara looks at her over her shoulder, blonde hair spread out on the pillows, some stray strands resting over her shoulders, her hands resting lightly on her belly. Her eyes are dark as they look Sara over.

“Aren’t you getting a little warm?” Ava asks, looking at Sara’s still clothed body.

Sara turns around and starts to crawl up Ava’s body. “You just want me naked,” she smirks as she settles on Ava’s hips. Ava doesn’t respond, just averts her gaze and bites her lip. “Undress me then,” she says, resting her hands on her thighs as she looks expectantly at Ava.

Ava wastes no time sitting up, hands immediately going to Sara’s jacket. It falls onto Ava’s legs behind her as Ava’s hands move to the hem of her shirt, eagerly pulling the garment up over Sara’s head. Ava drops her head to Sara’s shoulder and presses her lips against it. Sara allows it for a moment before pushing her head back.

“I told you to undress me, I didn’t say you could do anything else,” Sara chastises, looking into Ava’s eyes. Ava pulls a face, but her hands obediently trail behind Sara’s back, doing away with her bra. “Good girl,” Sara says softly, quickly brings Ava’s head back towards her as she can’t help but briefly kiss her. Ava tries to chase her when she pulls back, but Sara’s hands on her head keep Ava in place away from her.

Ava’s hands move to undo the button and zipper on her pants. Ava narrows her eyes at the spot when she’s done. “I can’t get them off unless you move.”

“Tough luck.” Ava whines as Sara puts her hands on her shoulders and pushes her back down on the bed. She lets one hand fall from Ava’s shoulder to the bed and leans on it so she’s hovering right above her. “Now what am I going to do with you?” she asks, trailing her other hand down Ava’s chest.

Ava groans in reply. Her hands fly to Sara’s thighs and Sara freezes, flattens the hand exploring Ava’s chest. She sits back up and covers Ava’s hands with her own, pulls them off her body and pins them next to Ava’s head. Ava honest to Beebo pouts, looking as adorable as Sara’s ever seen her. Sara kisses the tip of her nose before letting go of her hands so she can move further down Ava’s body.

Sara presses barely there kisses against her neck. When she locates Ava’s pulse point she lightly bites down on it before soothing it with her tongue. Ava fists the hands next to her head and pushes into Sara’s touch. She trails her lips over to the left side of Ava’s body, starts working on a hickey on top of her collarbone. When she’s happy with the bruise just starting to blossom she moves her lips lower, leaves kisses along Ava’s breast until she reaches a nipple. She kisses the top of it, then flattens her tongue against it. She looks up at Ava as she wraps her lips around the nipple. Ava’s hand jerks and not a moment later that same hand is wrapped in Sara’s hair, pushing her closer. 

Sara stops once more, releases Ava’s nipple with a pop as she pulls her head back. Ava whines and pulls back her hand, resting it next to her head with a badly faked innocent expression. Sara shakes her head and climbs back up Ava’s body until her lips are only a couple inches away from Ava’s, looking right into her eyes.

“I’d tie you up but I’m afraid your bed won’t allow it.” Sara shakes her head along with her words. “So instead, if you can’t be a good girl and keep your hands to yourself, I’ll just have to stop,” she says softly, ending her words with a kiss.

Ava groans. “I want to touch you,” she complains, pleading eyes looking straight into Sara’s.

“Shouldn’t have lost the bet then, should you?”

Ava sighs and closes her eyes. Sara kisses her again before once more making her way down her body, this time moving right past her breasts to settle herself between Ava’s legs to nip at her abs. She’s not sure of quite how much time she spends just giving attention to those abs.

“Sara,” Ava breathes, voice teetering on desperate. 

“What is it, babe?” Sara asks with a smile, resting her chin on Ava’s stomach as she looks up at her.

Ava makes a desperate noise and looks at her with pleading eyes.

“Are you getting tired of what I’m doing?” Sara moves a hand behind herself and runs it up the underside of Ava’s thigh.

“I could never get tired of that.”

“But you want me doing something else?” Her hand stops just under Ava’s ass and Sara adjusts it slightly so it’s almost at her cunt.

“Yes,” Ava breathes, trying to inch closer to Sara’s fingers.

“Okay,” Sara says, lightly tapping her fingers on Ava’s skin. Ava sighs and closes her eyes, relaxing underneath her. It lasts for all of one second, before Sara braces herself on Ava’s belly and pushes up, jumping up from the bed. Ava’s eyes fly open as she slightly lifts herself from the bed, leaning back on her forearms, mouth half open as she looks at Sara.

“You said you wanted something different,” Sara shrugs. She turns around and moves over to the dresser, quickly pulls out two items and turns back to Ava. Ava’s mouth falls fully open as her eyes move to the lube and toy now in Sara’s hands. Sara looks down at herself and frowns when she remembers she’s still wearing pants. 

“But first,” she says as she looks back up at Ava. She holds her gaze as she guides the tip of the toy up and into her mouth, lightly biting down on it to get one of her hands free. Ava’s eyes darken impossibly as she watches the action. Sara keeps holding her gaze as she hooks her thumbs inside the waistband of her pants and underwear, careful not to let the small tube fall from her hands, and pulls them down and off in one fluid motion. 

Ava swallows as Sara grabs the harness and pulls it back out of her mouth as she walks the few steps to get back over to the bed. She kneels on the bed and lightly trails her fingers up Ava’s leg, dropping the lube on the mattress, before she threads Ava’s legs through the openings in the harness and drags it up to her hips.

“You’re mean,” Ava says, lifting up her hips so Sara can properly secure the harness.

“Are you saying you don’t want me to ride you?” Sara asks, raising an eyebrow as she turns her attention to Ava’s face. Ava whines but doesn’t respond in any other way, just follows Sara with her eyes. Sara shakes her head and climbs up the bed so she can lower her head next to Ava’s ear. “Do you want me to ride you or not?” she asks, then pulls her head back so she can look at her.

“Yes,” Ava almost whispers, averting her gaze from Sara’s.

“Yes what?”

Ava groans and pulls a pillow over her face, mumbling something unintelligible into it.

“I’m gonna need you to speak up babe.” Sara almost can’t contain a laugh as she looks down at Ava.

Ava drags the pillow away enough so that Sara can see her face again, hair mussed around her head. “Yes, I want you to ride me,” she groans, eyes closed as she pulls the pillow back over her face.

“That’s what I thought,” Sara says smugly as she gently pries the pillow away from Ava’s face. She tosses it to the side and moves the hair that’s fallen on Ava’s face to rest next to her head. She slowly lowers herself to give her a kiss before pulling back up, then moves back down to the strap on and relocates the small tube of lube. She catches Ava’s gaze again as she pops it open. 

Ava groans and throws her head back as Sara spreads the lube on the toy, pushing the base of it against her clit. She wipes her hand on Ava’s leg when she’s done, throws the tube on the floor for future her to deal with. She swings one of her legs over Ava’s thighs so she’s kneeling above them. Ava pushes herself up on her elbows again, looking down at Sara. Sara trails a hand down her own stomach, watches as Ava’s eyes follow it religiously. She moans softly as she pushes it between her thighs, feels how worked up she is just from touching Ava and thinking about riding her.

“Are you?” Ava asks, eyes still looking at where Sara’s fingers disappear. 

Sara doesn’t answer, just pulls her fingers back and holds them up in the light for Ava to see the wetness on them. She inches a little higher on the bed and offers her fingers to Ava, who happily wraps her lips around them. Sara closes her eyes at the feel of her girlfriend’s tongue cleaning her fingers.

“Remember, no touching,” Sara says cheerfully as she aligns herself with the toy attached to Ava. 

Ava pulls a face but it’s gone a moment later as Sara slowly lowers her body, guiding the toy with one hand and bracing herself on Ava’s stomach with the other. Ava trains her eyes on the toy slowly disappearing inside of her girlfriend, watching it intently. Her eyes flit up to Sara’s face as Sara settles on her hips. She braces both hands on Ava’s stomach, leaning forwards slightly, and lifts herself up before letting herself fall back down. 

Ava moans and her hands jerk once more, but this time she stops them before they make it to Sara’s body. Sara takes pity on her, stills her hips and reaches out for Ava’s hands. She intertwines Ava’s fingers with her own and leans forward, taking their hands with her, pinning Ava’s hands next to her head as Sara hovers above her. She closes her eyes as she starts moving her hips again. Ava starts moving her own hips in tandem with her, thrusting up into her as best she can. When Sara comes her own movements subside as she buries her head in Ava’s neck. Ava keeps thrusting into her as her lips search out the top of Sara’s head, easing her through it. 

Sara nuzzles into her neck, bites down gently on her skin, then pulls back up, dragging Ava’s hands with her as she does. She pulls on them to make Ava’s body follow hers, then wraps her arms around her shoulders, groaning as their movements makes the toy move inside of her. She slides one of her hands to the back of Ava’s neck and pulls her into a kiss. Ava rests her hands on the mattress underneath them.

Sara can’t help a smile at the action. “It’s okay,” she whispers into the kiss. She pulls back and lightly pushes on Ava’s shoulders to get her to drop back down on the bed. Then she grabs Ava’s hands again and places them securely on her hips. Ava sighs as she grabs onto her hips more firmly. Sara runs her fingers up Ava’s arms and smirks when she reaches her biceps. She looks into her eyes as she lifts her hands up slightly and moves them towards Ava’s torso, putting them back down right on top of her breasts. She moans as Ava’s nipples dig into her palms. She grabs her breasts tightly as she once more starts moving her hips against Ava, Ava’s hands on her hips helping to guide her up and down.

“Fuck, babe,” Sara pants. “Is this getting you off? Do you like watching me fuck myself on top of you?”

“Yes,” Ava breathes, her nails digging into Sara’s hips. “You look so good like this.”

Sara smiles, before all she can focus on is the toy moving inside of her. The next time she comes she’s shaking on top of Ava, her outstretched hands on Ava’s breasts the only thing keeping her up. Ava runs her hands up and down her sides as she waits for her to recover. Sara pulls Ava back up when she no longer feels like just moving her hands will make her drop, so she can lean her head on her shoulder. Ava wraps her arms around her and for a moment Sara just lets herself be held.

When she pulls back again she notices Ava jerk her hips as the toy moves slightly with her. Ava screws up her face when she looks at her.

“Lie back down, babe,” she whispers, already starting to lift herself up. She moves completely out of Ava’s lap and puts her hands on the harness. 

Just because she can she grabs the base of the toy and pushes it down, rubbing it against Ava’s clit. Ava’s hips jerk against her hand as Ava groans. She lets the toy go in favor of seeing how much Ava’s enjoyed having Sara on top of her, practically rips the harness from her legs. When it’s finally removed she settles between Ava’s legs, wrapping her arms around her thighs to keep them spread wide for her.

“Babe, you’re dripping,” she gasps when she looks at her. Ava doesn’t respond, just tries to push herself towards Sara. Sara shakes her head and kisses her thigh, slowly moves higher until she meets wetness, still on Ava’s thigh. She starts licking and sucking it clean, moaning at the taste of her lover.

“Sara, please,” Ava practically sobs. Sara pulls back, looks up at her, and another please falls from her lips. Sara smiles softly as she lets go of her thighs and climbs up her body, leaving a hand in between her thighs.

“You sound so good when you’re begging me to fuck you,” she whispers into Ava’s ear as her hand makes contact with Ava’s cunt. 

Ava curses the moment it does, pushes herself against the hand. Sara kisses her as she searches out her entrance, pushing into her and moving her palm to rub against her clit. Ava’s panting more than kissing her back as Sara fucks her just the way she likes it. After she comes Sara gives her no time to recover, just climbs back down her body without removing her hand. The moment she’s once more settled between her thighs she finds Ava’s cunt with her tongue as her fingers move inside of her. A hand hesitantly moves to her hair and Sara can’t bring herself to stop Ava from touching her as she fucks her towards, then through, her next orgasm.

The hand in her hair loosens as Ava comes down from her second high. Sara slows down her fingers, softens the motions of her tongue, but continues to fuck her, wanting to hear more of Ava’s sounds of pleasure. Ava’s thighs tremble next to her head as she works her towards a third orgasm. After she comes her whole body goes slack, her hand falling out of Sara’s hair. Sara thrusts her fingers slowly one last time to draw out the last of Ava’s pleasure before pulling completely out and releasing her clit.

She climbs up Ava’s body again so she can look at her face. Her eyes are shut and there’s a blissed out smile on her lips. Sara rubs her nose softly against Ava’s and Ava hums quietly in response.

“You should lose bets more often,” Sara smiles before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Maybe I should,” Ava responds, exhaustion evident in her voice. “But I still think that jump should have been impossible.”

Sara can’t help but laugh as lets her body drop completely on top of Ava’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
